great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hachurui Kisha
' ' Character's name ' Kisha '''Hachurui' ' '''Clan's Name' Hachurui Nickname ' '( Nickname's are earned in the RP from your squad or others around the village. ) Imvu name RoseTesmize Age 12 Birthday 04/09/-- Gender female Weight 70lbs Height 4'10 Relationship Status single Alignment Neutral Unique Traits tough skin ,on minier wounds she can heal faster. Grey scaly skin, golden hue eyes Occupation Ninja Allies the leader of Hachurui clan not sure on what his character's name is lol . Enemies none First Nature earth Second Nature N/A Personality and Behavior She is friendly blubbly and can be a little flirty at times after she has gotten to know the person first . she comes across as shy first then slowly warms up to the person the only person that can bring out her personality is the leader of her clan . Nindo love comes softly and family is forever. Scars/Tattoo's ''' she just has gray scaly skin and spines or spikes if i remember right. other then that no other markings or tattoo's '''Companion/Familiar/Pet A black Raven named Crow (if allowed lol) Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 1.5 Senbon - 0.5 Paper bombs - 1 Scrolls - 0.5 Smoke bombs - 1 Ninja spikes - 1.5 Shurikens - 2.5 Swords - 10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members, or ask LegitDevil.. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. 1.Tearing Earth Turning Palm 2. Earth Style Technique 3.Earth Release: Rock Staff Biography Kisha Hachurui is t he daughter of Basicky and Sabastion Hachurui. Basicky is the sister of Ryota 's Father. Kisha and Ryota are cousins but they are close like brother and sister. they grew up together in the same village living close to one anther . she was is known by her family as the sweet bubbly flirty one and this can get her into trouble but she manges to avoid trouble somehow. when she starting showing that she can use earth as her main element at a early age the moment she turned six her mother sent her to the acadmy to become a ninja like the rest of the family. Role play Reference List (This section will have the links to your casuals or missions posted here, so you can have an easy reference for abilities you learn, or story progression.) Approved by: (Suki Uchiha~ SukiiChan) Category:Biography Category:Templates